Mother
by horsegrrl
Summary: What if Camilla wasn't crazy? What if she really was Amy's mother, and they escaped together and became vagabonds?


What would have happened if Camilla wasn't crazy? What if she was really Amy's mother and they traveled aroun the world together, became vagabonds? Find out!  
  
"Oh, Laura, we're going to have such a good time!" Camilla exclaimed, throwing some bright and colorful dresses in a large suitcase.   
  
Amy had begun to get used to Laura now. After all, that was her given name. It's just that Nancy hadn't known, and called her by the name her evil father gave her.   
  
Camilla looked over and realized that Amy barely had anything.  
  
"Oh, darling. We'll pick you up some clothes and things at Rodeo Drive," she said, smiling that warm and loving smile at Amy.   
  
"Thanks... mommy," Amy said. Camilla stopped what she was doing to smile that warm, loving smile. "You're always welcome, sweetheart," she said happily.   
  
Camilla packed all she needed, sighing. "Well that should be all I need.   
  
Meanwhile, Amy had been looking out the window. "Oh, no, mom, SHE'S come!"   
  
Camilla looked out the window in alarm. Sure enough, Nancy's old grey-blue car was parked outside the hotel. She and Mary were running through the parking lot!  
  
"Come on, Laura, let's run!" Camilla grabbed Amy in one hand and her suitcase in the other. Mary and Nancy were running to the front of the building, so they took the back elevator.  
  
"It's a good thing I parked out back!" Camilla told Amy in the elevator. When it got to the first floor, Camilla looked both ways, didn't see Nancy or Camilla, and she and Amy ran and ran until they reached the bright blue sports car. Then they drove off in the night.  
  
Amy loved feeling the wind in her hair. But since it was night, she wondered where they were going to sleep. She asked Camilla about this.  
  
"Well, hon', I would have liked to stay back at the inn. But since we had to run off..." Amy knew they wouldn't be sleeping in beds tonight. But she also knew that Camilla was rich.  
  
Suddenly, Camilla snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We can sleep over at my friend Rowena's house!" Amy looked at her. Apparently, Camilla liked the idea. "Yes! She has a daughter, she's twelve too! Her name is Bekka." This perked Amy's interest.   
  
Camilla suddenly looked sad. "I hope you two will be friends, since you probably won't see Tasha again." Amy was sad too. "But I can still call her, right?" Camilla laughed the tinkling laugh. "Of course. But no longer than two minutes at a time; that's how long it takes to trace calls." Amy nodded, and closed her eyes to enjoy the ride.  
  
"Here it is!" Camilla said cheerfully, parking in front of a small apartment building. She and Amy walked inside. There were only two stories, so it didn't take long to find Rowena. Camilla knocked and almost immediatly the door opened.  
  
"Oh! Camilla!" A woman with long black hair opened the door, and gave Camilla a hug.  
  
"And who might this be?" She asked, looking at Amy. "Oh, this is my daughter, Lau- Amy." Amy smiled and shook Rowena's hand. "A charming girl. I always knew you would find her!" Rowena turned back to her house. "Oh, Bekka! We have company!" A few moments later, a pretty girl with long black hair showed up. Amy guessed that the two were Native American. "Hello," Bekka said, shaking Amy's hand. Camilla smiled. "Why don't you two girls go get accquinted, and we'll catch up." Bekka nodded and took Amy to a small room.  
  
"This is my room," she said. It was a mystical room. There were dream catchers decorating the room, heavy blankets woven with beautiful colors, whittled flutes. "Wow," Amy said approvingly. Bekka smiled. "I like to show my past." Amy walked around, looking. "What is your past?"   
  
"Well," Bekka said, "My ancestors used to live in the Grand Canyon. Some still do, but my mother approves of modern living." Bekka make a face that lead Amy to believe that she did not. "I know what you mean," Amy agreed. "The world could do without pollution and waste."   
  
"I know!" Bekka said, happy to find someone who shared the same point of view as her.  
  
They were just getting to talking when Rowena and Camilla entered Bekka's room. Rowena looked happy. "Girls!" She said. "We have a suprise for you!" Rowena pointed at Camilla, telling her to continue.   
  
"Well, Amy and I will be staying here for the night, and then... we will all rent an RV and travel the world together!" Both Amy and Bekka squealed happily. Amy jumped up and hugged Camilla. Camilla blushed happily. "We figure we will work our way across the states, go up to Canada and then down to Mexico and South America." Amy clapped. "Wow! This is so cool!"   
  
"And two smart girls to be best friends!" Rowena said. Camilla turned to Amy. "I forgot to tell you, darling, Rowena was taking the same medication as I, so Bekka has the same powers as you." Amy looked at Bekka. She smiled. How nice it would be, to hang out with a girl who could understand her! And to visit the world!  
  
Rowena then checked her watch. "Oh, my, look at the time! Off to bed, you two. Tomorrow is a big day!" 


End file.
